


Don't Break Me Down

by Teenwolfunlimited



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Has Issues, Derek is a actor, Jealous Derek, M/M, Minor injury to Stiles, Stiles is Legal, Stiles is a writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teenwolfunlimited/pseuds/Teenwolfunlimited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a famous actor who is a little possive and who is a very grumpy werewolf. Derek doesn't trust very easily and very hard to love.</p><p>Stiles is a New York Best Sellin Author who is very into his books. He always busy with researching, interviewing, and traveling to get his books perfect. Stiles very smart, loveably and has a very big mouth.</p><p>Maybe together they will make it work or not. Lets see what destiny chooses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first book most chapters it will have his 3❤️ 

> "Derek are you ready?" Erika ask as she fixes my bow tie.

"Lets get it over with " I grumble has I push past her heading to the car where my costar are waiting for me.

"Derek please try to enjoy tonight. It's your biggest movie premiere yet and maybe you will meet someone."

"I am gay remember?" I say flashing my red Alpha eyes to try to intimidate her but she flashes her golden eyes back and "Trust me we all know." She say walking head. I growl but follow her out any way. Boyd opens the limo door for me and i huff a thank you while sliding in. My costar Scott Mccall, Braedon, and Isaac Lahey are waiting.

"Finally, dude we are going to be late to our own premier." Scott says

I just huff an motion to Boyd to go. "Anyone's family coming?" Braedon ask trying to break the awkward silence. Isaac tells us his girlfriend Allison is coming and Scott say his mom, girlfriend Kira and his best friend who is doing research for a book.

"What about you Derek?" Isaac ask

"Sister." I say plainly and turned toward the window.

                       *^*

  
"We are here." Boyd announces. "And guys don't forget to be friendly and smiling the whole time. Derek especially you. Erika point out "Has Effie say it chins up , smiles on." Then she push us out of the limo into the screaming fans and flashing cameras lights.

I groan and put on my best fake camera worthy smile and signed a few autographs and took a few pictures with anxious fans. Until it all got all over whelming. I wave has I sped to the entrance pushing past Scott and his girlfriend and pushing through the two heavy metal doors. As soon out of sight I ran to the left to get away from the noise and ran straight into someone but keep running. I didn't get to far away until i heard the person yell something.

"Jackass!"

I turn around getting ready to give this person a piece of my mind be has I turn around I am taken back by the man in front of me. He was gorgeous with his Bambi eyes, his adorable moles dotted across his cheek and neck and fuck his mouth. I am totally fucked but I interrupted from my thoughts when he spoke again.

"Wow you are an asshole! Your just going to be a dick and watch me gather my things that I dropped because of you and not even going to offer to help."

"I-i am s-so."but I quickly interrupted again

"You caused me to spill my tea all over my notes. Now i am going to have to rewrite them and add asshole celebritys!" The stranger rants as he gets up and throws his cup away and waves his notebook around.

"I-i am Derek Hal-"

"I know who you are asshole." With that the stranger pushes past me and walk away and I can't help but admire the strangers ass in those jeans.

"There you are Derek! Hurry up its about to start." Laura and Erika say at the say time. Laura grabs my hand as Erika leads the way towards the auditorium and sitting us down right when the movie starts. I notice a empty seat between Braedon and Scott.

Has the movie starts my mind wonders to the insanely attractive stranger with is Bambi eyes and a very sarcastic mouth. Fuck that mouth.  
I shift in my seat and turn towards the entrance seeing a late comer walking in. The closer he got I notice it was my stranger. I shift right in my seat again had he past me and sat right where the empty seat was. He hugged Breadon and then Scott slapped him in the back of the head.

"You are late. Scott hisses  
"Sorry dude I was doing research and I might have accidentally broke into someones break room."  
"Stiles!"

"His name his Stiles Scotts best friend. He is cute isn't he?" Erika whisper in my ear

"Yeah he is." I find myself agreeing

"He is also very single." She winks

"Will he be at the after party?"

"Sadly no he has an early flight to talk to his publisher."

"Okay." I say with a pouting fave and turned to the big screen with my face on it yelling at Scott.

 

                           *^*

*5 MONTHS LATER*

I haven't forgot about Stiles. I look him up daily on the internet, No it's not obsessive. I even made a instagram account because I found out he had one and he was the first person I followed. I even bought his new book and read it twice. I also found out he was doing a book signing right here in L.A. Where I am shooting my new movie. I am definitely going to this book signing. Okay maybe i am a little obsessive but its not bad is it?

I slip on my leather jacket, baseball cap, and my expensive shades while i walk out the door catching a taxi.

 

                      *^*

I walk in the Barnes and Noble and automatically notice the long line with excited fangirls and fanboys all in line. I pull my cap down farther and look head at Stiles seeing wearing a nice white dress shirt and dark fitted jeans. He is also wearing dark frame glasses and his neatly done unlike the night of the premier. He smiles for a picture showing off his perfect white teeth and smile.

Wow I am so fucked

After a hour of waiting im finally up next all sudden, I lose all the confidence I had and became really nervous he held his hand out for the book not even looking at me.

"Name?" He asked while talking to the person behind him.

"Umm I..." I imagine this going way different so I started stuttering.

"Name? Wait your the asshole that almost ruined this book."

"Yeah thats me." I say nervously has I scratch my neck "but I really enjoyed it."

He starts to laugh throwing his head backwards. Gosh that neck, I want to like it and leave my marks telling everybody Stiles is his but sadly he isn't.

"Thanks man, Glad you enjoyed it." I nod nervously has he licks his lips and start to write inside the book. "There you go big guy. See you soon." He winks and i gulp. I turn to leave store but picked up two more of his books.

When I got in the taxi I turn to the page of the book were he signed:  
*Hey Asshole Glad  
You enjoyed!  
Xoxo Stiles*  
^p.s Hampton inn room 214 if interested^

My heart stops beating and i also see a sticky note attached to the page with his phone number and address of the hotel scribbled on it. I am definitely fucked.

I pull out my phone quickly adding him to my contacts.

Derek- Hey it's Derek definitely see you tonight if still up for it.

I quickly send the text holding my breath as i stare at it waiting for a text back. A few seconds later one comes in-

Stiles- most definitely! See you tonight big guy!

For the rest of the day I had the biggest smile on my face.

                          *^*

I take at least two hours to get ready making sure I am perfect looking for him tonight. I brush my teeth three times and chewed a few pieces of gum on the way to the hotel making sure my breath smells fine.

The taxi stops in front of the hotel and I throw a some money at him and jumped out. Has I walk in the hotel i pass a trash can and threw my gum in and walk straight to the elevator punching floor two. I checked my watch seeing its 10:10. I walk to the door and knocked on it. I adjust my shirt and brush off invisible dirt. The door open showing a fresh out of the shower Stiles that is only wearing a pair of jeans and I am just caught staring. "Get in here big guy." Stiles says pulling me in but just before the door closes I see a camera flash but before I could say anything Stiles is attacking md with his fucking mouth I fantasize about so much. It doesn't take long to forget about the camera because I am so focused Stiles mouth against mine.

Next thing I know he his tugging of my shirt and I throw it across the room. I unbutton Stiles jeans and he quickly steps out of them and i fol the same step. I hoist Stiles up so his legs are my waist. "Fuck I thought about this since I laid eyes on you." Stiles moans out and in response I place wet sloppy kisses down his neck and kissing ever mole I could. My legs hit the mattress and he is on top of me and touching me everywhere causing me to moan. "You are so fucking gorgeous." I tell him. He kisses me again and leaves a trail of kisses go farther down by this time we are both hard but he leaves a kiss above my boxers band. "Shit Stiles." "Okay Mr. Bossy." He replies and grabs the elastic of my boxers and pulls them down and....

                          *^*

After cleaning ourself off and slumping in back in the messy bed. "Wanna Stay. I can order pizza and see if there is a movie on tv." Stiles ask shyly. "Ya I would like that." "Great let me order the pizza." Stiles gets up and order the pizza. When the pizza comes and we sit down watching some late night show but I am not watching it. I am admiring Stiles laugh and how his eyes twinkle when he laughs. "Be my boyfriend!" I blurt out.

"What?"

"I-I umm didn't mean too umm say that so straight forward but would you like to my boyfriend. I ask with my voice squeaking. Stiles starts laughing and my face falls in a deeper frown. I stared to get up but Stiles grabs my hand pulling me down.

"Sorry Derek I just think its cute when you are all flustered but yeah I would love to be your boyfriend but one condition can you put up with my obsession of starwars, marvel, traveling, always working late night and early mornings and I love cuddling." He ask

I nod my head eagerly "Only if you can deal with my grumpy asshole werewolf with attachment issues,thats a celebrity, and has a very annoying sister?" Stiles leans in and kisses him softly.

"I can work with that." He whispers "lets go to sleep."

Stiles pull the sheets over him and I follow the same direction. I pull him to me so I can bury my head in his neck and i fell the sleep with a big smile on my face.

 

                          *^*

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twist

After the picture of Derek and Stiles got leaked. The internet went into a frenzy, lots of rude comments about to successfully people being gay but other than that everyone loved their relationship.

The media talk about what a great looking couple they are and the wish them the best. After all the frenzy with media and fans the won Hottest Couple of The Year and now they are always ask to do interviews and photoshoots together. Once they got ask to film some porn, Stiles quickly agreed but Derek shut down the offer because he didn't want anyone else to see Stiles' body but him. Of course Stiles was disappointed and called Derek an asshole.

Stiles loves Derek to no end but he can't stand how obsessive he his. Stiles hates not able to go to a bar with Scott and have a few drinks without Derek hovering around or having a fight at home when he walk in. Most of their fighting ended with hot, angry, and obsessive sex.

  Derek always apologized the next morning blaming his werewolf side protecting what is his but Stiles always hides in his office working on new projects but he new Derek would knock on his door leaving breakfast and lunch for him. Even with all the sweet things Derek did, Stiles didn't come out of his office until dinner because he knows Derek makes his favorite meal and chocolate cake to apologize. It was a nonfunctional and unhealthy relationship but they loved each other and that what matters.

  Sometimes they went months without seeing each other because of their crazy careers schedules but they made it work for at least 3 years they did. Until Derek was getting more obsessive because thats his way of showing his love and Stiles had a hard time understanding that. They started fighting more constantly now. With Derek using being a werewolf to his advantage and leaving the house and coming home late at night completely drunk and Stiles throwing things at him has they argued. It wasn't healthy relationship but they made it work but until Stiles had enough.

          ^*^ ^*^ ^*^. ^*^

  "Hey babe! I am home." Stiles announces has he walks through the door.

  I wait until he walked in the living room because I knows he always goes to the kitchen and grabs his favorite ice cream.

  "Derek we are out of cookies and cream ice cream!" Stiles whins walking in the living room with a spoon in his mouth and a small cup of chocolate ice cream.

  "Stiles, guess whose fault that is?" I say raising an eyebrow and smiles at him

"Derek this isn't the time to blame me." Stiles pouts walking closer to me.       "New script?" He ask excitedly and he flops in my lap and grabs the script from me. "Let me guess your the main solider?" He ask and I nod and wrap my hands around his waist.

  "How was the interview?" I ask "It was good went very well but he didn't share to much information." I nuzzle my head in his neck taking a wiff of him but immediately smelling someone else

"Stiles!" I Growl Stiles immediately jump from my lap quickly backing away.

"Let me explain before you wolf out on me."

"Stiles you smell strongly of another man and tried to cover it up. What you thought I wasn't going to notice?" I yell stalking closer to him has he backed up hitting a wall and dropping the script and ice cream.

"Derek its not like that! He was an old friend and I was just interviewing him. Derek please listen to me! I love you I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." Stiles whimpers has i grip his hands above his head holding them tightly.

"Your funking mine! Nobody elses! You hear me?"

"Yes Derek i hear you loud and clear but just listen. There was a fundraiser in the park for children with cancer and we joined in. It was obstacle course with teamwork. We got second place if you don't believe me I have the trophy on the kitchen counter." Stiles whisper has he trys to wiggle away. I growl again flashing my red alpha eyes not mean to lose control.

"Derek please let go your hurting me. Fuck Derek let go."

  I gain control seeing blood run down Stiles' arm where my claws dug in. I quickly let go stepping away looking at a hurt and crying Stiles with red puffy eyes with blood running down his arm because of my claws and the already forming bruises because of me.

"Shit Stiles I am so sorry. I-I l-ost control I didn't mean to fucking hurt you. I love you." I say breaking out a sob.

 

"You know what Derek? I am fucking done with your bullshit! We are over amd i am leaving. I will pick my stuff tomorrow and I don't want you here when I do." Stiles yells has he walks to the door grabbing a few essential and then slams the door behind.

 

"SHIT!" I yell has I pick up a chair throwing it at the wall the picking up the script and ice cream do the same and I fucking broke down and cried because I lost the best thing that happen to me. He made me smile and happy. I felt loved and I haven't felt that since high school.

 

Has I kneel on the ground crying and I only one thing that will fix this pain. Bottle of whiskey will be my best friend.

 

                                 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.....


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo?....

❤️

"Derek you have to get your head out of your ass and see what you did."

"Mommy thats a bad word."  
"Ya you cant say it." The two little monsters nephews say scold their mother.

"Well mommy can only say it to Uncle Derek because Uncle Derek is an asshole."

"Mommy!" Derek Little nephews laugh and Laura laughs along.

"I am threatened to hang up." I growl

>"Get your panties out of a twist. Have a little humor." Laura say scolding him has she continues to cook

"Remind me why I agreed to Skype you."

"Because your little heart is broken and you want Stiles back."

>"He already has a new boyfriend." I grumble.

"Whoa really? Is he hot let me see a picture. I know you stalk him online still."

"Laura! Your suppose to be helping me win him back. Th-this isn't helping." I say frowning

Laura sighs and stops stirring to get closer to the computer "Derek I am afraid if you you keep frowning your face is going to stay stuck like that. O wait it's already stuck like that."

"Wow you are so funny Laura I forgot to laugh."

"Okay Derek let me give you some advice. Stiles isn't going want you back unless you start fixing your problems."

"And you mean that by?"

"First you are so stupid Stiles was your mate."

"I thought that was a myth. I don't believe in soulmates."

"You are stupid gosh did you listen to anything mom taught us.

"I get that now. So, tell me what to do." I plead

"Okay Derek this is what you need to do. Go to counseling talk about the guilt you have over the fire and get your wolf to start listening to you because I know it hasn't been the same since Kate."

"Laura."

"I know it hurts to talk about it but that is what you need to do. You know the fire wasn't you fault right. She was a crazy bitch and nothing was your fault. What happened to Cora wasn't your fault."

"You sure this will work?"

"Yep, once you show him you changed and you can be the best boyfriend. He will be jumping in your arms and you will swoop him up like you are superman."

"If you believe it will work I will do it!"

>"Great I am so proud of you."

>"Bye Derek

"Bye Derek don't be a asshole." One of Derek nephews say.

>"Matthew!"

"Shit the biscuits! I have to go Derek I fixing to burn down the house. Shit! Mark come turn of the fire alarm off."

"Hurry up dad it's hurting my fucking ears."

"Matthew stop cussing your only eight years old and your cussing in front of your little brother Justin that only five and your little sister Cora is only one year what if she heard. Thats bad big brother." Laura scold has she waves a towel in the air trying to redirect the smoke.

"Shit Mark hurry up. If this wakes up Cora you are changing the fucking diaper."

<"Mommy stop saying bad words." That is the last thing I hear before hanging up because it sounds like see has enough on her hands.

"I sign getting up to the kitchen to grab a bottle of whiskey and to sit down to look up therapist names. When I finally see one that seems right her name is _Lydia Martin._ I copy down her information and pressed dial.

After three rings she answers "Hello this is Lydia."

"Umm Hey Ms. Martin are you still doing session here in L.A?"

"Yes sir I do."

"I would like to start soon has possible."

"Okay that can be rearranged. May I have your Name age and all the basic I need to know."

"My name is Derek hale, I am 28 and I am a werewolf."

"What kind of treatment."

"Counseling and wolf control."

"Mh okay. When do you want your first appointment."

"Tomorrow."

"Sorry Mr.Hale I don't work in on Sundays."

"I want a three hour appointment tomorrow and I will pay you three thousand dollars." I state

"Wow okay that can work can we start at two to five?"

"Yes." I grumble

"Great. Excited to do business with you Mr Hale. Have a great night."

"Thank you."

I throw my phone on the end of the couch chugging the rest of the whiskey and more.

           ^*^*^*^^*^^*^*

"Welcome Mr.Hale glad you want to do business with me." Lydia says leading him in back of the office. I walk in noticing a big leather couch, Big recliner and multiple books on a big shelf with ton of pictures. "Have a seat Mr. Hale." Lydia say has she sits down in the big recliner grabbing a clip board.

I look around notice all of Stiles book on her bookshelf "Fan of Stiles work?"

"O Stiles and I go way back. He such a great person but you already know that." She smirks

"You are friends with him?" I ask

"Besides Scott I am his best friend."

"I shouldn't be here then." I announce getting up but she was quick and pushed me back down.

"You don't need to worry Derek. It's against the law to even tell him you are here. So, stay and get comfortable because right now I only person that can help you get him back."

"Why I haven't even seen you before?"

"I always to busy to visit him but between me and you I see him almost everyday. Even though he dating that moron Theo. He stills loves you, you know,and their relationship isn't going to last long. He has history of being really abusesive. I recently found that out and plan on telling him."

"Okay but how can you help me?"

"I know everything about your relationship. The bad things you did and the amazing things you did."

"Lets start. I want my mate back."

"Atta boy. I am rooting for y'all two but first lets start with the counseling part to get the past off your chest, then control your wolf under stressful or angry situation. Then we will get to work on winning your Stiles back."  
"Lets do this Lydia."

"Okay Derek sit back and let me work my magic." Lydia say resting back into her recliner grabbing her clip board.

"Okay lets start from the beginning. Tell me about the fire."

"Lydia." I sigh

"You want Stiles back right? So you will talk about the fire and everything not leaving single a detail out."

"Fine."

"Good. So Derek what happened to cause the fire?"

"Well..It started back Junior year of High School. I was love with this girl named Paige and she was my everything. But my uncle convinced her to take the bite and she died in my arm....."

"Take your time Derek."

"I got super depressed and I quit all my extra curricular activities excluding sports and I started hanging out with very bad people. When summer came I started hanging out with a older girl early twenties her name was Kate."  
I explained all the things she did to me and convinced me too and when I thought we were in love I told her my secret we keep that we are werewolf and at that time it wasn't illegal to kill us so we stayed hidden.

"She texted me saying she wanted me to meet her at her place. So, I drove to her place but after a hour she never came. So, I went back home and found the place bursting with fire. I ran and grabbed my sister Laura and went back to grab my mom then my uncle pulled out my other sister. Sadly my mom died later in hospital from too much smoke inhalation. And Cora well she ran off haven't seen her since. When know she alive she sends a post card every other month but I can't help feel like it my fault she ran off."

"What happened after the fire what did you do?" Lydia ask scooting her chair closer.

"Grieved and finished school. I went to college on a full scholarship and decided to go into acting. I believed if I act like someone else, I could forget what a terrible life I had. Laura finished college and became a owner to a company of beauty products. She makes some much money  she makes more than me sometimes. Same with my Uncle he CEO of Apple."

Lydia smiles a nods her head trying to motivate me to finish.

"Umm... well I guess we are pretty good off making more money than I deserve. I was never happy until I meet Stiles and he called me an asshole. My life felt complete and whole again. When he left my world shattered."

"Wise word Derek. I agree to help you."

"You already agreed in the beginning." I saw raising an eyebrow

"If I said I didn't trust you. You would have talk to me but I believe you really love Stiles. So let's begin with mission win Stiles back." Lydia says while moving her perfectly polished nails around.

"So what will I have too do?" I ask

"Well we got to work fast so nothing serious happens between Stiles and that moron Theo. I will put all of mine other patient  to earlier appointments so i can focus on you. Six days a week and if you listen we should be done in two months."

"Are you sure absolutely positive."

"Don't under estimate me Mr. Hale."

                                  _

**_2 Months later_ **

"Derek! Derek! Hello snap out of it. Alpha, Beta and Omega. Hell i don't know what order just repeat it."

"What the hell Lydia." I growl blinking my eyes to gain control.

"Better control but you need to be faster."

"Yeah I would be better if you didn't shot me in the shoulder." I yell digging the bullet out. "Shit." I hiss has i pull it out.

"That looks like it hurts need me to clean it?"

"Thanks but no thanks."

Lydia just laughs has she pushes the door open and walk to her desk slipping the gun out of sight.

"So Derek its been two long months ready to start the final phase?"

"Yes, I am tired of talking to you and getting things thrown and SHOT at ME!"

"Stop being a drama queen. Here read Stiles new book, I thought it was really good."

"But.. you didn't want me to read Stiles books or anything about Stiles."

"Well Derek, i am speeding the treatment. Stiles can't be with Theo any longer."

I growl and nod in the agreement. I flip the book over and I just stare at the picture of Stiles with him smiling brightly. I can tell its the one I took of him before we broke up. I took it right in our apartment when we were fixing to leave for Hawaii because in the picture he is wearing that ridiculous Hawaiian shirt with bright colors. Gosh I miss him, I miss his smile, his laugh, his kisses, and miss everything about him. I let a few tears fall and land on the book. Not even caring Lydia was sitting there looking at me.

Lydia takes the book from me and flips to the first page. "Here Derek take your time and when your done you will understand it all." Lydia smiles as I grab the book gently from her.

"I will be in my office while read and I will order pizza."

"No Chinese that is Stiles' favorite."

"Got it." Lydia clicks her heels and leaves the room, Leaving me alone with the book that's suppose to help everything."

Just on page 100 and already in tears the book Stiles wrote and its about us but he made it look fictional buy switching the characters man and woman and Daniel and Samantha were their names. He wrote about how we first meet, first night together,and our trip to England. With our adventures together running around the city getting super drunk and passing out at the hotel and did it all again the next day. I laugh at the memories remembering Stiles crazy attempts to make the guards to talk and going to the springs, Stiles was excited and he tripped and fell in the water. Of course me laughing at him he pulls me in too.

More tears falls down as I read the last page and the last sentence make me sob and I keep reading it over and over. "And it ended when it wasn't suppose to."  
Those eight words hit me and opened my eyes that Stiles didn't want it to end and it not too late get him back. Thats what i am exactly going to do.

-  
-  
-  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 ** _Stiles pov_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It going to get better..... i hope


End file.
